


You Need Not Carry the Burdens

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: It is late and already Drumknott can't sleep.





	You Need Not Carry the Burdens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 100words Amnesty Week XV Prompt 3 - Sleepless

Drumknott slipped out of his bed. His head was too full of figures to sleep, too painful to concentrate on anything but. This wouldn't do. He made his way to the door (1)-

Someone was outside. Candlelight distorted under the door, a faint new draft... No traps triggered, no footsteps.

"Did you need something my lord?"

Vetinari would never look surprised (2), but simply smiled thinly instead.

"I found myself requiring your assistance Mr Drumknott. If you could?"

Vetinari glanced over the file to where his clerk lay asleep on the sofa, Vetinari's own dressing gown drawn over his shoulders (3), and smiled.

 ━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━

(1) Slippers were a necessity in the palace when not at a post, though whether that was because of the Patrician's stinginess or thoughtfulness to not have servants out of bed at all hours of the day was a matter of public opinion.

(2) A few more enterprising assassins once suggested a wager to surprise the Patrician. This was quickly shot down when the first wound up in the Ankh and wouldn't say why, but flinched at the sight of freshly sharpened quills.

(3) Drumknott's glasses had somehow wound up on Vetinari's desk when he would have sworn he had fallen asleep wearing them. The Patrician denied any part of it, but Drumknott suspected otherwise.


End file.
